Sombre Dessein, Avenir Sombre
by Phenix Vela Black
Summary: Lord Voldemort est mort, la paix est enfin revenue dans le monde sorcier. Du moins en apparence! Dans l'ombre de la paix, des forces obscurs essayent de faire ressurgir le mal enterré. Que vatil se passer? Nos amis supporteront cette force? Qui agit dans
1. Chapter 1 : Rejouissance?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable momentVoici ma nouvelle fic. Celle-ci sera très sombre et violente c'est pourquoi je l'ai classé M.

Vous aurez droit à de la torture, du meurtre, etc…

Et attention car cette fic est un SPOILER DU TOME 6. Donc ceux qui ne l'on pas lu et qui ne veulent pas connaître, NE LISEZ PAS !

Le spoiler commence dès les premières lignes. Donc abstenez-vous si vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

****

Chapitre 1 : Réjouissance ?

Il faisait beau en cette matinée de juin, le soleil perçait à travers les fenêtres du salon du manoir, éclairant l'unique occupante de ses rayons bienfaiteur. Celle-ci prit la Gazette du Sorcier pour pouvoir le lire tout en sirotant son café dans son fauteuil.

Elle ouvrit la première page et lut immédiatement le gros titre. A sa lecture, sa tasse lui échappa des mains et vint se briser sur le carrelage de son salon. Pendant q'un cri retentissait dans toute la maison.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON. Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps un jeune homme essayait de se calmer pour pouvoir aller affronter la horde de photographe déchaîné. Ce jeune avait des yeux d'une vert profond reflétant le désespoir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se remémorait ses trois dernières années avant de sortir affronté les journalistes. 

Cela faisait deux jours … Deux jours depuis que, j'ai réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, et envoyer une partie des ses Mangemorts à Azkaban. Cela n'a pas été sans mal mais grâce au soutien de mes amis et de l'Ordre, j'y suis parvenu. Oui, Harry Potter a réalisé la prophétie. Mais cette réalisation a suscité des changements…Et quels changements !

Tout d'abord, je me souviens de ma cinquième année de sa fin tragique. La mort de Sirius m'a beaucoup affectée. Même si j'ai hérité de son domaine, il me manque affreusement. Sans le soutien de mes amis, Ron et Hermione, je n'aurais pas supporté sa disparition. Le fait aussi de n'avoir passé que deux semaines chez les Dursley m'y a aidé. Merci à Dumbledore d'être venu me chercher au début de mes vacances après ma cinquième année.

J'ai donc hérité de tous les biens de mon parrain. Je vis d'ailleurs au douze Square Grimmaud maintenant. Même si j'ai hérité de Kreattur, je me sens bien là-bas.

Je me souviens de ma sixième année. Comment celle-ci commença durement ! Tout d'abord en apprenant la nomination de Snape comme Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Snape ! Voilà un Mangemort toujours caché dans la nature. Mais il paiera son crime. Je l'ai juré à la fin de ma sixième année. De ce fait, ma matière préférée allait devenir un calvaire pour moi. Mais j'y gagnais en Potion car n'ayant pas eu optimal cela aurait pu me bloquer ma carrière d'auror. Mais avec le nouveau professeur tout alla pour le mieux. Je devint même un expert en cette matière surtout grâce au livre du Prince au sang mêlé. Si j'avais su de qui il s'agissait, j'aurais peut-être été réticent à le lire.

J'appris à détester encore plus Malfoy. Mais j'en appris aussi plus sur Voldemort et comment le battre. Il me suffisait de rassembles tous les Horcruxes et de les détruites. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux avait déjà etait détruit à la fin de ma deuxième année. Ce fameux livre renfermant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Voilà ce qu'est un Horcrux, un objet contenant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Il en avait sept en tout. Dont l'un etait Voldemort lui-même. Un fut détruit part Dumbledore pendant les vacances avant ma sixième année. Un troisième fut découvert à la fin de ma sixième année mais cette découverte fut payer au prix fort. Non seulement, il s'agissait d'un faux mais j'ai vu la personne, que je considérais comme un père pour moi, mourir sous mes yeux. Qui plus est de la main d'une personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance !

Oui, je me souviens encore de l'attaque de Hogwarts par les Mangemorts lors de la fin de ma sixième année. Tout cela à cause de Malfoy. Il a ouvert un portail pour qu'il puisse entrer sur ce site protégé. Les membres de l'Ordre ont du combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Surtout, Bill Weasley qui fut défiguré par le loup-garou qui avait mordu Remus. Celui-ci aidant Voldemort dans sa quete. Je revois encore la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus du collège, de la panique et de la faiblesse de Dumbledore.

Oui, le directeur avait du boire un liquide enlevant toutes ses forces magiques à un être pour récupérer le faux Horcrux. Cela lui coûta la vie. Oui, Albus Dumbledore est mort ce jour là de la main d'un traite. C'est Malfoy qui aurait du le tuer pour devenir Mangemort. Mais le discours du directeur le fit douter et il hésitait. Mais il a fallut que le traite arrive et tue Dumbledore sans remord grâce à un Avada Kedavra. Je me souviens encore du visage de Dumbledore voyant la personne en qui il avait confiance le tuer. Oui, Severus Snape a tué Albus Dumbledore pour protéger Malfoy.

J'ai voulu le combattre mais il etait trop fort. C'est là que j'appris qu'il etait le Prince de Sang Mêlé. ET qu'il ressemblait plus à Voldemort que moi. Même si maintenant je sais qu'il a été obligé de tuer notre directeur, je n'oublierais pas son geste. Il le paiera. Même si Dumbledore le lui avait ordonné, je le traquerais et le livrerais à la justice. Car Snape se cache toujours. Il a sûrement peur des retombés de son geste. Malfoy aussi se cache. Il a sûrement peur de finir comme son père à Azkaban ou mort comme sa mère.

Le directeur fut enterrer à Hogwarts. Ce jour vit le départ de Fumseck. Que nous restait-il si lui aussi nous quittait ? L'espoir. C'est ce que j'appris en allant visiter Godric's Hollow, la maison de mes défunts parents. Là j'y appris mes origines et un moyen de combattre Voldemort et de détruire les Horcruxes. Cela se passa pendant ma septième année. Car Hogwarts ne rouvrit pas ses portes après la mort de Dumbledore. Malgré l'arrivé de Minerva McGonagall comme directrice de cette prestigieuse école. Je me souviens du portrait de Dumbledore accroché au mur du bureau directorial comme tous les autres.

Je me rappelle aussi de ma fureur quand j'appris que la personne, qui avait mis ce faux Horcrux à la place du vrai, n'etait autre que le frère de Sirius, Regulus Black. Je le maudis quand je vis que le vrai Horcrux se trouvait à Square Grimmaud. Le savoir nous aurais évité de perdre un être cher et un allié puissant, en la personne du directeur. Mais sa dissimulation, nous permis d'apprendre l'emplacement des autres et de les détruire.

Une fois cela achevé, je partis à la rencontre de Voldemort et le combattit jusqu'à la mort. Apres six heures d'intense combat, je réussis enfin à le tuer grâce aux indices que mes parents m'avaient laissés à Godric's Hollow. Mais malgré ces années de souffrances, il y eut des moments de bonheur. Ma rencontre avec Ginny, qui est devenu ma fiancé depuis peu. Les fiançailles aussi de Ron et Hermione. Le mariage de Bill Weasley avec Fleur Delacour. Les fiançailles aussi de Remus Lupin et Nymphodora Tonks.

Le fait aussi que maintenant la paix est revenue malgré les quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté. Et Hogwarts va enfin réouvrir ses portes. Malgré sa fermeture nous avons nos ASPICS. L e nouveau Ministre jugeant que notre combat contre le Lord et ses fidèles etait un bon examen de passage.

Maintenant, je vais devoir répondre aux questions de stupides journalistes et réessayer de vivre normalement. Mais aussi pourchasser les derniers Mangemorts et commencer ma formation d'auror.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le jeune homme sortit de ses réflexions pour affronter les flashs et les questions des journalistes.

Il donna une interview et celui-ci fut publier en son intégral. Et la paix et le soulagement revenaient dans toutes les maisons de sorcier. Du moins pour certain.

* * *

Dans un manoir perdu dans les bois d'Angleterre, une jeune fille de vingt-cinq ans relisait l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celui-ci avait pour titre : La chute de Vous-Savez-Qui par Harry Potter et la paix du monde sorcier. 

Cette jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Personne ne pouvait faire ça. Certaine personne à ce moment aurait pensé qu'elle parlait du miracle de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et qu'elle etait trop ébahit par cette nouvelle pour ne pas en croire ses yeux. Mais la raison etait tout autre.

Cela ne sa peut. Je me souviens de lui comme quelqu'un de fort. Il me sauva des griffes du Ministère et me permis de vivre une vie tranquille. Moi, jeune nécromancienne, vivant dans l'ombre depuis que le Ministère voulait faire de moi leur esclave à résurrection. Je sais qu'il etait faible, la dernière fois qu'il vint me voir. Mais avec le rituel que je lui ai donné, il aurait du ressusciter et devenir plus fort qu'avant. Alors comment est-ce possible ?

Voici un aperçut des réflexions de notre jeune amie. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, il s'agit de Sélène Sorente, fille adoptive de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nécromancienne de son état et ayant aidé le Lord à ressusciter pendant la quatrième année de Mr Potter en lui offrant un rituel de résurrection dès plus perfectionné.

Aujourd'hui en lisant cet article, elle prit la décision de sa vie.

Je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne à la vie et qu'il règne sur ce monde horrible.

C'est par cette décision que le destin du monde allait basculer dans l'angoisse et la terreur.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire écrit. Je sais qu'il est cour mais c'est une mise en place de l'histoire et du ton de l'intrigue. Qui sera noir comme vous le constater ! Si quelqu'un a des suggestions concernant la suite ou bien qui pense savoir comment cela va se terminer, alors qu'il m'écrive une review en me disant ce qu'il en pense. Merci d'avance pour les reviews et à bientôt. 

Phénix Vela Black.


	2. Chapter 2 : Résurection et création

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

Je constate que beaucoup de monde la lit sans me laisser de review. Ce qui m'attriste beaucoup. Mais se n'est pas grave car je continuerais de l'écrire même sans. Parce que je l'aime trop cette histoire. Car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on écrit avec le point de vue de Voldemort.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 2 : Résurrection et création.

Sélène venait de prendre une décision dès plus importante. Tout d'abord, elle fit brûler le journal de ce matin, qui n'etait pour elle qu'un ramassis d'imbécillité.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa bibliothèque. Là, elle fit basculer un panneau d'étagère grâce à un ingénieux stratagème. Personne ne pouvait se douter, que derrière cette charmante bibliothèque regroupant divers ouvrage de magie blanche et autres, se trouvait dissimuler derrière une étagère une autre bibliothèque. Celle-ci regorgeait de livres rares et proscrits. Notamment de magie noire. Mais ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment, c'etait les recueils traitant de la nécromancie.

Elle fit le tour de la bibliothèque avant de tomber sur l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait. Celui s'intitulait : _Rituel de Résurrection et de Vie._

Elle prit le livre et parti le lire tranquillement dans son salon.

Une heure plus tard, notre chère Sélène prit une feuille de papier et marqua les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin : _Fleur de Lys, Sang de Fèralis, Sang de Licorne, Venin de Serpent, Viscère et chair d'elfe, Ossements de sorcier, Plume de Phénix, Orchidée sanguine, Source de Vie, Sang de Vampire, Pétale de rose et Cendre du défunt. _

Ce rituel risque d'être long et pénible mais au moins il est sur et puissant. Pensa Sélène.

La femme partit en direction de la volière. Là, elle prit un hibou et lui mit un mot sur la pâte. Ce mot etait destiné à un de ses amis, fidèles à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait besoin de son aide pour le rituel.

Le hibou partit et notre amie se retrouva seule dans l'attente de la venue de l'inconnu.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, un bruit de cheminé se fit entendre dans le manoir. Sélène se précipita et vit quelqu'un se tenir debout devant sa cheminé. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux etaient châtain clair. Ses yeux couleur noisette. Son visage fin et délicat. Il mesurait dans les 1m80. On voyait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un aristocrate. Toute la splendeur de la famille Solo. 

- Julian, c'est toi ? Demanda une Sélène nerveuse.

- Oui, ma chère. Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce petit prétentieux de Potter ait put mettre fin aux jours de notre Maître !

- Je suis aussi confuse que toi ! Surtout, que le premier rituel lui assurait la vie éternelle. Quant au deuxième, il lui procurait un corps plus résistant et une puissance accrue.

- Le premier rituel ? Tu parle des Horcruxes ?

- Oui. Je m'etais arrangée pour les cacher dans des endroits introuvables. De plus, les objets choisis etaient trop banal pour être soupçonner. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à les détruire et à les trouver. Enfin, je ne reproduirais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

- Tu veux le ressusciter de nouveau ?

- Oui, mais grâce à un rituel beaucoup plus puissant. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide car certain des ingrédients se trouve dans des lieux publics, or je ne peux mis rendre.

- Je comprends. Je vais t'aider. Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai une dette envers lui. Il m'a sauvé des griffes de mes parents moldus, qui voulaient me vendre comme bête de foire.

- Désolé, de te rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs.

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis de nous deux, tu es la plus à plaindre. Tes parents sont morts alors que tu n'avais que six ans. Ensuite, tu as été placé dans un orphelinat. Une fois sortit de Hogwarts, le Ministère t'a emprisonnée dans le département des mystères parce que tu etais nécromancienne. Il fallut l'intervention de Lucius Malfoy et du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour te sortir de là.

- Je sais. Le pire c'est que plus tard, j'appris la vérité. C'est le Ministère lui-même qui fit assassiner mes parents car ils devenaient trop dangereux. Et comme, ils etaient partisans de Voldemort, ils ont décidé de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à moi. Donc ils ont maquillé leur acte en châtiment pour mauvais services commandité par Voldemort. La suite, tu la connais. Mon plus beau souvenir est le jour où Voldemort m'annonça qu'il faisait de moi, sa fille adoptive. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. J'avais enfin une grande famille.

- Je m'en doute. Mais ne soit pas triste ! Bientôt, il sera de nouveau à tes côtés.

- Je sais. Voilà, la liste des ingrédients. Si tu pouvais me les avoir rapidement. Pendant que tu les cherche, je vais aller récolter le reste.

- Tes ingrédients vont être difficiles à trouver mais je vais essayer.

- Merci, Julian.

- De rien, Sélène.

L'homme partit par la cheminé. Pendant ce temps, Sélène se prépara à partir dans la forte d'Ecosse et d'Angleterre.

* * *

L'homme prénommé, Julian Solo, arriva au chemin de Traverse. Tout le monde connaissait cette famille de moldu ayant pour héritier un sorcier dès plus puissant. Mais tout le monde savait aussi que ses parents etaient mort dans d'étrange circonstance, alors qu'ils entamaient avec force leur quarante-septième année de vie. Mais n'ayant put prouver l'implication de Mangemort ou du fils, l'affaire fut classée. Depuis, l'homme vivait dans le Manoir Familiale et était respecter de tous. Personne ne se doutait de ses liens avec le Lord Noir. 

Il se dirigea discrètement vers l'allée des Embrumes. Là, il entra dans un magasin.

- Bonjour, Monsieur ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Fit le vendeur.

- Je désirerais avoir ses ingrédients.

- Mais bien sur, Monsieur.

Le vendeur lui apporta les fleurs de Lys, les pétales de Rose et les Orchidées sanguines.

- Ce sera tout, Monsieur ?

- Oui, mon brave.

Une fois payer, Julian se dirigea vers le chemin de Traverse.

Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le Venin de Serpent. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sélène arriva dans une dès nombreuses forêts d'Ecosse. Là, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt quand elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. A peine eu-t-elle perçu le frôlement, qu'une main puissante se referma sur son coup. 

- Que nous vaut le plaisir d'une telle visite ? Fit une voix froide derrière elle. Tout en disant cela les lèvres de la créature s'était posé sur son cou.

- Je viens m'enquérir de vous pour vous demander votre aide. Fit Sélène peut rassurer.

- Pourquoi devrions nous t'aider, jeune fille ?

- Parce que je sers l'homme qui vous avait promis la liberté !

- Tu parles de Lord Voldemort ? Mais celui-ci est mort.

- C'est pour le ressusciter que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Tu pense vraiment pouvoir y arriver ?

- Je suis nécromancienne et sa fille adoptive, donc oui.

- Tu es bien sur de toi ! Mais tu dis la vérité donc nous t'aiderons ! A ces paroles, la créature s'éloigna.

Sélène se retourna et se retrouva face à un vampire dès plus mystérieux.

- Je me présente, Sir Valek, vampire depuis 500 ans et Chef du Clan de la Nuit.

- Je suis Sélène Sorente.

- J'ai entendu parler de la fille adoptive du Lord mais j'étais loin de l'imaginer aussi séduisante.

Là Sélène remarqua le regard scrutateur du vampire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues rougir sous le compliment. Sélène avait des cheveux noirs avec des reflets argent, reposant délicatement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux etaient noisettes avec des reflets dorés. Sa peau etait pale. Son visage des traits fins et délicats. Elle mesurait dans les 1m70. La grâce allier à la légèreté, ce qui etait rare chez une femme de trente-huit ans.

- Je m'excuse si ma remarque vous a troublée. Cela n'etait pas dans mes intentions. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un peu de sang des vampires. Cela me permettra de rendre le corps du Seigneur immortel.

- Je vois. Je pense qu'il en faudra une grande quantité ?

- Oui, mais la provenance importe peu. C'est la quantité qui prime.

- Bien. Combien ?

- Il m'en faudrait au minimum cinq litres.

Le vampire réfléchit un instant avant de plonger ses yeux d'encre dans ceux de la femme.

- Mes compagnons et moi acceptons la requête.

A ce moment, plusieurs glissement se firent entendre autour d'eux. Bientôt une vingtaine de vampires furent réunis au centre de la clairière.

Alors le rituel commença. Sélène s'approcha et commença à récolter le sang. Quand elle eut finit, elle s'inclina.

- Merci, de votre aide. Notre Maître sera vous récompenser.

- Nous n'en doutons point.

Sélène quitta la forêt et transplana en direction d'une autre forêt.

Elle atterrit près d'une forêt perdue depuis des années. Celle-ci se trouvait à la jonction de l'Ecosse et de l'Angleterre. Son nom etait Brocéliande. Elle entra donc à la recherche des êtres qui l'aideraient dans sa tache. Apres une heure de détour dans la forêt, elle arriva enfin à destination.

Là, un groupe d'elfes dansait joyeusement autour d'un feu. Sélène sortit un arc et tira une flèche. Celle-ci atteignit un jeune elfe de plein fouet. Il tomba sur le sol pendant que ses congénères regardèrent la scène. La peur se lit sur le visage mais aussi de la colère. Il se dispersèrent et partir à la recherche de la personne qui avait osé commettre ce sacrilège.

Pendant ce temps, Sélène avait ingurgité une potion d'invisibilité et caché son aura grâce à une autre potion. Elle s'avança vers le corps meurtri de l'elfe. Là, elle l'attrapa par un de ses bras après l'avoir recouvert d'une cape de dissimulation. Puis, elle partit en direction de la sortie de la forêt. Quand les elfes retournèrent près du corps de leur ami, ils constatèrent que celui-ci avait disparu. Alors un chant de désespoir et de douleur résonna dans tout Brocéliande.

Une fois sortie de la forêt, Sélène transplana vers son Manoir avec le corps de l'elfe.

* * *

Arrivée sur place, elle eut la surprise de voir Julian dans son salon. 

- Julian, que fais-tu là ?

Je t'attendais. Ne me dis pas que c'est le corps d'un elfe que tu transporte ?

- Si. J'avais besoins de son enveloppe pour le rituel.

- Combien d'autres créatures innocentes vas-tu tuer pour le ressusciter ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui les tue.

- Oui, mais je me fais du souci pour toi !

- Tu n'as pas de raison. Alors ses ingrédients ?

- J'ai réussi à me procurer les fleurs de la liste mais le venin de serpent est difficile à trouver. Le Ministère a interdit sa commercialisation. Je ne sais pas où en trouver.

- Essaye chez les Malfoy.

- Pardon ?

- Ils sont verser dans la magie noire, donc ils devraient avoir cet ingrédient chez eux. Ou alors essaye chez Snape. Tiens, prend ces potions d'invisibilité ! Elles te seront utiles pour entre dans leur demeure sans être vu par les aurors.

- Les aurors ?

- Oui, Les Malfoy et Snape sont rechercher par le Ministère en tant que Mangemort actifs. Par conséquent, leur demeure est surveillée.

- Je vois. Et toi que fais-tu maintenant ?

- Je continue la collecte de mes ingrédients rares.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci, toi aussi.

A ces paroles, Sélène transplana de nouveau vers Brocéliande. Laissant, Julian seul dans le manoir à s'inquiéter un peu pour son amie.

Faites qu'elle s'en sorte. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Sélène se retrouva de nouveau devant Brocéliande. Elle y entra et se mit à la recherche des êtres capables de l'aider. Apres une heure de recherche, elle trouva enfin leur repaire. Les êtres, qu'elle recherchait, étaient les Fèralis. C'était des êtres ressemblant à des anges mais possédant une âme de vampire. Elle s'approcha de leur demeure quand un bruit d'aile lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Là, elle vit un Fèralis se poser devant elle.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, mortel ?

- Je viens m'enquérir de votre aide.

- Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous ?

- Pour réaliser un rituel de résurrection.

- Pour qui ce rituel est-il destiné ?

- A mon Maître, Lord Voldemort.

- Je vois. Attend ici, je vais en parler à notre Chef.

Le Fèralis partit en direction de leur village. Une demi-heure plus tard, un groupe de Fèralis se posaient devant elle.

- Tu es la mortelle qui requièrent notre aide. ? Questionna un Fèralis aux ailes aussi brillante que l'astre de la nuit.

- Oui, mon seigneur.

- Tu pense pourvoir ressusciter, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Oui, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Comment penses-tu pouvoir réaliser un rituel aussi complexe ?

- Je sui nécromancienne de part ma naissance. De plus, je suis la fille adoptive du Lord.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette adoption ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu etais nécromancienne ?

- Seigneur ! Fit un Fèralis aux ailes d'un vert d'émeraude. Elle pourrait très bien nous mentir ?

- Non, son cœur est pur et sincère. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Le Lord nous avait promis une place de choix dans son monde au même titre que nos cousins les vampires. C'est pourquoi nous t'aiderons. Que pouvons-nous faire pour cela ?

- Il me faudrait de votre sang. Cela permettra à mon Maître de posséder une immortalité vivante de son âme et de son corps.

Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, (Comment ça ? Tout le monde ?) un Fèralis possède les caractèristiques d'un ange couplé à celle d'un vampire. Ils possèdent donc deux immortalités, une vivante et une morte. Car un ange est immortel de son vivant. Ses organes sont fonctionnels. Alors qu'un vampire est immortel à sa mort. Toute trace de vie la quitter. L'immortalité n'est là que pour préserver l'enveloppe charnelle. Alors que pour ange, cela lui permet de rester jeune et en parfaite santé pour toujours sans craindre le soleil, les armes ou les maladies. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un vampire. Les Fèralis possèdent ses deux aspects. Leur sang angélique annule les inconvénients du sang vampirique, une harmonie parfaite. Ces êtres sont vivant, immortels et fort. Tous les bienfaits des deux races en un. Avec ce sang, Sélène pourra rendre son Maître immortel sans les inconvénients du sang vampire d'avant.

- Je vois. Nous acceptons. Combien t'en faudrait-il ?

- Une quantité de cinq litres ma serait suffisante.

- Soit.

Deux heures après, la quantité de sang fut prête. Sélène remercia le peuple des Fèralis et leur promit le respect de la promesse de son Maître.

Elle transplana ensuite en direction d'une forêt bien connue, celle de Hogwarts.

Là, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt à la recherche d'une licorne. Elle en trouva une près d'un lac. Elle s'approcha de cet être innocent. Elle tendit sa baguette magique et prononça le sort fatal. La licorne tomba à terre. Alors Sélène se mit à récolter de son précieux sang. Une fois la tache accomplit, elle partit en direction du cimetière de Hogwarts pour aller chercher les ossements qui lui manquaient. Où plutôt les ossements du sorcier qui etait enterre là-bas depuis peu.

Arrivé près de l'endroit, elle vit un jeune homme penche sur la tombe du sorcier. Ce jeune avait un visage blafard sur lequel la tristesse et la souffrance se lisaient. Elle détailla le jeune homme et reconnut aussitôt en lui, celui qui avait lis fin au jour de son Père adoptif. Une haine sombre s'empara d'elle. Il fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le tuer de deux petits mots.

Une heure après, le jeune homme daigna enfin s'éloigner de la tombe. Alors, Sélène s'approcha de la tombe. Là, elle s'agenouilla et murmura à la pierre tombale.

- Je suis sur que même dans vos rêves, les plus fou, vous n'auriez jamais imaginé aider à la résurrection de Voldemort. C'est triste de voir à quel point la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. J'aurais aimé voir votre visage lorsque ce cher Severus vous a tué. Vous ne deviez pas savoir que j'etais lié à lui depuis mon intronisation et lui la sienne. Il etait bien espion mais pas dans le sens où vous l'imaginiez. C'est l'Ordre qu'il espionnait, pas le contraire. Mais vous êtes mort et avec vous votre vision utopique du monde. Maintenant, c'est mon Père qui va régner.

A la fin de cette phrase, Sélène fit un mouvement de baguette qui fit sortir des ossements de la terre. Elle les ramassa et partit en direction de son Manoir. Derrière elle sur la pierre tombale, on pouvait lire _Albus Dumbledore._

Ensuite, elle partit en direction d'un champ. Ce champ était un lieu sacré car c'était là que les Phénix en deuil venait se reposer. Elle entra dans le champ et se dirigea vers un Phénix en train de se lamenter. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à le caresser pour le réconforter. Tout en faisant cela, elle lui prit une de ses plumes. Quand le Phénix eu finit de chanter, Sélène partit vers on Manoir. Si elle avait fait plus attention, elle aurait put lire le nom du Phénix, qui etait _Phumseck._

_

* * *

_

Une fois arrivée à son Manoir, elle vit que Julian l'attendait de nouveau.

- Tu as eu le venin ?

- Oui.

- Bien, Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les cendres de Voldemort et nous pourrons commencer le rituel.

- Je pense que cette tâche va être difficile à accomplir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le Ministère expose ces cendres comme trophée dans le hall du Ministère.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non.

- Je vais les tuer. Hurla Sélène. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix et devons y aller pendant la nuit.

- Je suis désolé !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Au fait, où as-tu trouvé le venin ?

- Chez les Malfoys. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils agissent toujours dans l'ombre ainsi que Snape.

- Vraiment ? Mais Sélène ne parut pas surprise par la remarque.

- Tu le savais. C'est le lien qui t'as renseigné ?

- Oui. Mais chut ! C'est un secret !

Les deux amis rirent et commencèrent à attendre que la nuit tombe.

Il faisait nuit noire quand deux silhouettes sombres se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du Ministère. Une fois dans le hall, ils s'approchèrent de l'urne refermant les cendres de leur Maître. Au moment où Julian s'avançait pour s'emparer de l'urne, Sélène l'arrêta d'un geste vif.

- Julian, tu ne pense tout de même pas qu'ils ont laissé l'urne sans protection ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour eux cette urne symbolise leur puissance. Par conséquent, ils doivent la protéger de toute intrusion. Regarde ! _Révèlious. _Prononça-t-elle.

- C'est quoi comme sortilège ?

- Un sort de révélation de sorts. Il me permet de connaître les sorts présents autour d'un objet ou d'une personne.

- Intéressant, comme sortilège !

- Ne me dis pas, que tu ne le connais pas ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas fait ses études à Salem. J'ai seulement etait à Hogwarts. Là-bas, on ne vous enseigne pas la magie noire, ni la magie sans baguette.

- Je vois !

Une fois, tous les sorts retirés, Sélène se saisit de l'urne. Ensuite elle replaça les sortilèges et partit avec Julian vers la sortie. Après être partit se cacher dans une ruelle, ils transplanèrent vers le Manoir de Sélène.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, Sélène commença à préparer le rituel. 

- Le pentacle c'est pour quoi ?

- Pour catalyser les énergies autour de chaudeau. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de perte. Le rituel sera donc plus puissant et plus fiable.

- Ah ! Il y a un risque ?

- Si l'énergie est stable non. Sinon, nous pourrons dire adieu à ce monde.

- Rassurant !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Les rituels de résurrections sont ma spécialité.

Sélène commença le rituel. Elle introduisit d'abord les cendres de Lord Voldemort. Suivit du sang de Licorne.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer le rituel ?

- Bien sur. Je mets le sang de Licorne pour que les cendres retrouvent leur énergie. Le Lord avait un sang composé de sang de Licorne et de venin de Serpent. Par conséquent, ses deux ingrédients vont agir comme catalyseur.

Ensuite, elle introduisit le venin suivit des fleurs de Lys.

- Les fleurs de Lys vont permettre à ses deux catalyseurs de fusionner et de stabiliser le tout.

Après, elle introduisit les ossements et les pétales de Roses.

- Les Ossements me permettront de reconstituer le squelette. Les pétales de Rose d'encrer les cendres sur ceux-ci.

Ensuite, elle ajouta la chair et les viscères de l'elfe, suivit de l'Orchidée sanguine.

- La chair et les viscères de l'Elfe vont reconstituer son enveloppe charnelle. Tu sais que les elfes sont des êtres issus de la magie pure. Par conséquent, la magie est leur sang. Ce qui va permettre au corps nouvellement créer de retrouver la magie de son propriétaire. L'Orchidée sanguine aide au processus.

Après, elle introduisit le sang de Vampire et le sang de Fèralis.

- Le sang de Vampire va conférer l'immortalité au corps et le sang de Fèralis, l'immortalité à son âme, son corps et sa magie. Le sang de Fèralis va renforcer les propriétés du sang de Vampire et en annuler les effets négatifs. Avec ces deux ingrédients, il sera complètement immortel.

Enfin, elle ajouta la Source de Vie et la plume de Phénix.

- La Source de Vie va permettre la fusion de tous ces éléments et la plume de Phénix est le catalyseur qui va permettre le processus de résurrection une fois l'incantation finit. C'est seulement à la fin que la Plume et la Source de Vie vont dévoiler tout leur pouvoir.

Sélène s'écarta du chaudron et commença à réciter l'incantation.

- O, Isis, Déesses de la Résurrection, permet à ton humble enfant de communier avec les planètes.

O, Lucifer, gardien des Enfers, permet à ton humble servante d'ouvrir les portes de l'au-delà.

O, Merlin, créateur de la magie, permet à ton enfant d'utiliser la Source de Vie de Brocéliande.

O, Divinité du monde, permettez-moi de donner la vie à l'être dont la vie lui fut arracher de force.

Que votre volonté me soit transmise et accomplisse sa destiné au travers du Créateur de toute Vie.

Que le Phénix rejaillisse de ces cendres et redonne vie à cet homme de foi.

Pendant tout le rituel, une puissante source d'énergie flottait dans le pentacle. A la fin de l'incantation, l'air au-dessus du chaudron s'embrasa. Un éclair aveuglant zébra la pièce. Une fumée blanche enveloppa le chaudron et le calme revint dans la pièce.

Sélène s'effondra à terre et leva ses yeux en direction du chaudron. Là, un homme se tenait debout dedans. Ses yeux rouges inspectaient son corps. Ensuite, son visage se tourna en direction de nos deux amis. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, quand il reconnut Sélène.

- Mon enfant, tu es la meilleure. Siffla L'homme.

- Je vous en pris, Maître. Ce rituel n'etait pas si difficile. Votre résurrection me remplit de joie.

- Je n'en doute pas. Approche.

Sélène s 'approcha de lui. L'homme tendit son bras vers son visage et le caressa.

- Tu es mon bien le plus précieux.

Sélène sourit. C'est le moment que choisit Julian pour s'éclipser. Il les laissa seul dans la pièce.

- Merci, Père. Fit-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent à cette appellation. Il sut à cet instant que rien ne le séparerait de sa fille. Et quelle serait toujours à ses cotés et lui près des siens.

- Tu seras mon successeur, mon ange noir.

- Merci.

Ce soir à minuit, Lord Voldemort revint à la vie. Le destin fut donc sceller ce jour même.

* * *

Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plut. Une petite review et vous pourrez me quitter. 

Phénix Vela Black.


	3. Attention message!

Salut à tous !

J'écris ce message pour vous prévenir que mes fics ne sont pas arrêter mais que je suis très prise par mes études. De ce fait le temps pour écrire s'en retrouve diminuer. De plus je vais vous faire un topo sur mes fics en cours :

L'ultime prophétie : ma première fanfic. Celle-ci n'est pas arrêter malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire amis je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche pour l'écriture du chapitre 12. Je suis sur qu'une fois taper, j'arriverais à écrire la suite plus facilement puisque les idées sont sur papier. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire faire à Isis et ses amis pendant les vacances de Noël dans son manoir. Si un de mes lecteurs à une idée je suis preneuse car à part une pleine lune difficile pour Lupin, je n'ai rien d'autre en réserve. Merci encore et patienter car mon blocage se dissipe un peu. Je ne vous le promets pas mais le chapitre 12 sera surement poster pour les vacances d'été.

The Core : Fusion entre deux mondes : Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture mais comme pour les autres fics, je manque de temps. Trop de cours, de stage, d'examens… Mais je promets de l'écrire au plus vite surtout que là, je ne souffre pas de la page blanche pour Noël. Donc patiente, la suite arrive.

Sombre Dessein-Avenir Sombre : Cette fis n'est pas arrêter mais je manque d'idée pour le troisième round de la torture. Donc si quelqu'un à des idées sur de la torture moldu, je suis preneuse car à part des épées, des poignards et des clous, je ne trouve rien d'autre. Mais une fois ce cap passer, tout ira bien puisque la suite est déjà prévue et presque écrite.

Bataille des dieux : Cette fic sur Saint Seiya est suspendue jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Désolé pour le désagrément ! Je la reprendrais sûrement un de ces jours.

Voilà mes explications et encore merci de votre fidélité.

Bisous et à bientôt.

Phénix Vela Black.


End file.
